


Thus, Lavender

by ofsevenseas



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-19
Updated: 2006-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofsevenseas/pseuds/ofsevenseas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder why all Tezuka's recreational clothing are always some shade of purple?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thus, Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> For Melo, who wanted crack.

As the cold weather cleared up, Tezuka knew he was in trouble.

His mother will soon begin her annual Godzilla-esque rampage around Tokyo, cunningly disguised as shopping. Every spring, Tezuka was subjected to days of sprinting along Tokyo's commercial districts, slave to his mother's every whim.

Most of the time she concentrated on him, and while he appreciated the gesture, this was often a source of migraines. He'd much prefer just carrying the bags, silent in contemplation of next time's ranking schedule or Ryoma's new shot.

This year, Tezuka had a plan.

One mild Friday, he went out to the back garden after everyone had gone to bed. Dressed in the only set of polo and shorts that still fit, he practiced a few swings before imagining an opponent.

A golden glow emanated from beside the koi pond and puzzled the neighbour's dog.

The next day, Ayana enthusiastically told her son that they were to go shopping. When Tezuka protested that he still had plenty of things to wear, she threw open his closet to discover an impressive array of lavender clothing.

Tezuka grimaced to himself. It was not exactly his fault that his Zone needed perfecting when it came to items of clothing. Besides, it had been dark outside…

"You still need more colour," Ayana said, "Your entire closet is purple!"

At a downtown store overflowing with "On Sale" signs, Tezuka meets the St. Rudolph manager, Mizuki something.

He was complaining loudly and elaborately to Fuji Yuuta, with grandiose hand gestures to boot. "Damn that Atobe for being able to custom-order his clothes! The lavender ones are all gone!"

Tezuka allowed himself a moment of horror before he was dragged into the melee of bodies and fabric.


End file.
